This invention relates to wind turbine technology and specifically to utilization of wind energy for providing the needed electricity to power urban hi-rise buildings. The concept of direct wind to electrical conversion is well known and many prior art documents are available.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,870 (1980) to Kelly shows the concept of providing a lattice array of mini-turbo/generator modules positioned on a roof top of a building. Due to the vertical orientation of the generators and the structural limitations of the turbines set forth in Kelly, wind entering one side of the turbine counters the wind entering the other end of the turbine and therefore reduces the effectiveness of the turbines ability to generate electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,469 (2004) to McDavid, Jr. teaches a wind turbine energy conversion system utilizing a sloping parabolic floor for accelerating wind to the turbine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,756,696 (2004) to Ohya et al teaches a wind power generator having a collar shaped brim formed on the outside of the outlet opening of the wind tunnel body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,430 (1999) to Forrey shows the overall combination of an installation which consists of horizontal dual turbine cells connected in tandem to drive generators. Banks of batteries are stacked vertically to form arrays which harness the wind energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,876,595 (1932) to Beldilmano shows a plurality of wind turbine devices suspended in an array between towers by wire ropes.